<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Al Infierno y volver by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734820">Al Infierno y volver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Abuse, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca se había considerado superior a nadie, ni una vez, ni por todas las veces que su madre había tratado de convencerlo del contrario. <br/>Diferente, eso sí. Y nunca su vida ni las personas que había encontrado en pasado lo habían contradicho. <br/>Sin embargo, ahora estaba obligado a cambiar idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Al Infierno y volver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Al Infierno y volver</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas son reales también.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Viven dentro de nosotros, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>y a veces, ellos ganan.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Stephen King]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Spencer nunca había creído de poder ser afectado por algo tan trivial.</p><p>Nunca se había considerado superior a nadie, ni una vez, ni por todas las veces que su madre había tratado de convencerlo del contrario.</p><p>Diferente, eso sí. Y nunca su vida ni las personas que había encontrado en pasado lo habían contradicho.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora estaba obligado a cambiar idea.</p><p>Víctima del más humano y normal de los vicios, de lo que siempre lo había confundido más que todos, que encontraba sin sentido, como cada dependencia.</p><p>Tobias Hankel había muerto, y él seguía viendo su cadáver día tras día, seguía despertándose con ese pensamiento por la mañana, seguía viendo el cuerpo de un hombre como a él, un hombre consumado por su misma mente y por esa droga que pensaba pudiera salvarlo.</p><p>Eran diferentes, los dos de ellos.</p><p>Eran diferentes porque Tobias había crecido de manera diferente, porque su mente había tomado otro camino, porque al buscar maneras de protegerse se había destruido completamente. Era esto que Spencer seguía repitiéndose, pero no ayudaba a liberarse del problema.</p><p>Habían sido suficientes unas horas de contacto con el mismo mal que había consumado la vida de Tobias para arrastrarlo en ese abismo.</p><p>Era un círculo vicioso donde sentía las ganas, la sentía hacerse necesidad, la satisfacía y luego se quedaba frustrado al descubrir que ese alivio nunca duraba bastante.</p><p>Se miraba en el espejo por la mañana y ya no veía la persona que sabía de ser, sólo veía alguien que se estaba consumando con sus propias manos, alguien demasiado asustado u orgulloso para pedir ayuda.</p><p>Suspiró, y la imagen en el espejo suspiró con él.</p><p>Ya no era mañana. Era noche, había vuelto harto a casa después de otro caso, después de otro monstruo atrapado y puesto entre rejas, y todavía se sentía penetrado de ese abismo donde lo arrastraba una investigación tras la otra, como si cada uno de esos monstruos dejara una marca en él.</p><p>No era sí mismo, y no podía negarlo, así como no podía negar que durante todo el día sólo había pensado en su gana de evadir, en esa botella de Dilaudid dejada a casa, en la vana esperanza de poder prescindir de eso.</p><p>Ahora estaba allí, unos centímetros lejos de él, y él se demoraba.</p><p>Todavía esperaba de poder resistir, pero al mismo tiempo sabía de no ser bastante fuerte.</p><p>Sabía cómo iba a acabar, y estaba demasiado harto para luchar, demasiado en el hondo del abismo para esperar de poder subir ahora que el monstruo estaba en su punto de mayor fuerza.</p><p>Sacó la botella y una jeringa sin mirarlas con atención, distanciándose por la droga y por su cuerpo, como si fuera lo de alguien más.</p><p>Como había hecho Tobias, al final.</p><p>Estaba allí, estaba listo, y notó con temor que la mano ya no le temblaba.</p><p>Estaba listo, cuando oyó tocar el timbre.</p><p>Sólo por un instante pensó de fingir de no estar en casa. Sólo por un instante pensó de quedarse para siempre encerrando entre esas paredes, de dejarse consumar sin estar obligado a ver a nadie, sin tener que explicarse a esas miradas preocupadas día tras día.</p><p>Sólo por un instante, antes de oír la voz de Derek de detrás la puerta.</p><p>Sintió una improvisa punzada en el corazón, y gimió en baja voz.</p><p>Era la última persona que le habría gustado ver en ese momento, pero también la única con quien no habría osado fingir; no podía, Derek no lo merecía y no lo habría aceptado sin luchar contra su obstinación.</p><p>Guardando con cuidado la jeringa y el Dilaudid, se fue hacia la puerta, respirando hondo antes de abrirle.</p><p>“Spencer.” dijo el mayor cuando lo vio, suspirando.</p><p>Reid se esforzó de sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>“Pareces aliviado.” comentó, sin dejarle tiempo de explicar. “¿Qué haces aquí? Nos vimos menos que una hora atrás.” le hizo notar, deteniéndose en el umbral como si fuera indeciso si dejarlo entrar o no.</p><p>“Sí. Sí, lo sé. Estaba volviendo a casa, pero... tuve una mala sensación y vine aquí.” Derek pareció querer seguir hablando, per se interrumpió y levantó una ceja. “¿Puedo entrar?” pidió, y Spencer sabía qué no era realmente una petición.</p><p>Se desplazó, finalmente, dejándolo entrar y dirigiéndose al salón en paso inseguro.</p><p>“¿Quieres algo de bebe? Podría hacer el café. O el té. Te ofrecería también algo de comer, pero temo que no tengo mucho en el frigorífico. Pero podríamos ordenar alg...”</p><p>“Spencer.” lo paró el hombre, alcanzándolo y obligándolo a girarse, metiéndole las manos en los hombros. Había usado su tono serio, lo donde Reid podía leer toda la preocupación, la rabia y la frustración, lo que de que había tenido miedo más que todo.</p><p>Suspiró, rindiéndose a algo que no podía seguir evitando, y se sentó dócilmente en el sofá, esperando que fuera Morgan a hablar.</p><p>Pero el mayor lo miró de pie a cabeza, deteniéndose en las ojeras y luego en las manos, que casi inconscientemente se retorcían la una en la otra.</p><p>“¿Por qué me miras?” preguntó pues Reid, incómodo. “¿Pasa algo malo?”</p><p>Derek se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, cruzando los brazos.</p><p>“Dímelo tú, Spence. No soy yo el que se comporta de manera rara. No soy yo que tengo esas ojeras, no soy yo el que sigue mirándose alrededor en aire ansiado, como si no esperara que de huir. Exactamente cómo estás haciendo ahora.” suspiró, moviéndose de manera de estar más cerca de él. “Siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, Spence. Debería haberlo entendido. Sólo necesito que confíes en mí.”</p><p>Spencer lo escuchó hablar con cuidado. Ese tono de voz estaba tan poco propio de él, así como esa preocupación y esa actitud de protección, que tuvo ganas de gritar, de preguntarle que hubiera hecho para desencadenar esa reacción en él.</p><p>Gritarle de dejarlo en paz, de irse, que no quería confianza por él, que...</p><p>Que no sabía lo que quería. De nadie, aún menos de Derek Morgan, porque frente a él se sentía tan vulnerable de estar vacío, sin pensamientos, emociones.</p><p>“No tengo nada malo, Derek.” murmuró, tan poco convencedor de no tener éxito de convencer tampoco a sí mismo.</p><p>Morgan levantó una ceja, frunciendo los labios.</p><p>Dios, cuanto tenía que estar enfadado, Spencer lo sabía. Y le gustó esa rabia, casi regodeaba en esa. Tuvo éxito de sonreír, a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía por sí mismo en ese momento.</p><p>Se puso en pie, creyendo que el mayor habría hecho lo mismo, pero cuando lo vio ponerse de vuelta cómodo en el sofá se confundió, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.</p><p>“Viniste porque estaba preocupado. Y te agradezco, Derek, de verdad. Pero no hay nada malo, te lo dije. No hay…” suspiró, cerrando brevemente los ojos. “No hay razón para que tenga que quedarte.”</p><p>Derek lo sorprendió, devolviendo la sonrisa.</p><p>“Ni hay razón porque tenga que irme, ¿no?” se encogió de hombros. “Dijiste que podíamos ordenar algo de comer. Genial. Voy a cenar contigo, niño. Si no es un problema para ti.”</p><p>Spencer se salió los ojos, desconcertado.</p><p>Conocía bien su juego, Derek. Y lo conocía bastante bien de saber exactamente cómo hacer para atraparlo, como en ese momento.</p><p>“Vale.” respondió, fingiéndose indiferente. Se dirigió hacia el armario, abriendo bruscamente un cajón y tomando un folleto, dándoselo al mayor. “Siéntete como en casa. Yo, si no te importa, querría ducharme antes.” le dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa demasiado rápida para ser sincera, y luego se fue de vuelta al baño.</p><p>Cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra de ella y deslizando al suelo, teniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.</p><p>Siempre había sido diferente, con Derek. Él había siempre sido diferente, diferente de las miradas de Hotch, de la falta de medias tintas de Emily, de la preocupación de JJ.</p><p>Diferente porque era diferente la relación entre de ellos, pero en ese momento Spencer no quería pensarlo. Quería poner esa parte de sí y de su vida en un rincón separado de su mente, lejos del abismo, lejos de los monstruos, lejos de los fantasmas de esa noche que todavía se hacían sentir y lo asustaban.</p><p>No estaba listo, y quería que Derek lo entendiera, que lo dejara solo en su desesperación.</p><p>Pero no iba a hacerlo, porque Spencer tampoco lo habría hecho en su lugar, porque no podría haberlo abandonado en un momento así.</p><p>Se movió adelante, todavía en el suelo, y de vuelta sacó la jeringa y la vial, mirándolas con más miedo que antes.</p><p>¿Qué había en esa sencilla y tóxica botella de vidrio que pudiera ayudarlo, qué tenía más que Morgan y su preocupación?</p><p>Llenó la jeringa, despacio, desabrochando el puño de la camisa y levantándolo.</p><p>Miró las marcas en el brazo, asqueado por sí mismo, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.</p><p>Como si el cuerpo no fuera el suyo, se sintió abrazar.</p><p>Recayó hacia esos brazos, sintiendo su espalda adherir al pecho de Derek, sintiéndolo caliente, sintiéndose improvisamente a salvo. Cerró los ojos, suspirando, y no dijo una palabra.</p><p>No se justificó y no trató de disculparse, porque en ese momento no tenía sentido, y no tenía ganas.</p><p>“Te tengo, Spencer. Te tengo.” le dijo el mayor, la voz tranquila, la rabia desaparecida.</p><p>“Lo sabías.” constató Reid.</p><p>“Claro que lo sabía. ¿De verdad piensas, después de todos estos años, de poderme ocultar algo?” suspiró, llevando las manos a las suyas, obligándolo a soltar el agarre en la jeringa. “No eres esto, Spencer. Eres diferente de esto, eres mejor. No dejes que lo que te pasó pueda...”</p><p>“Tú no lo sabes. No sabes lo que me pasó.” contestó Reid, abriendo bruscamente los ojos y girándose hacia de él, sin tener éxito de mirarlo. “Ninguno de vosotros estaba allí mientras Tobias Hankel trataba de salvarme de su padre y de Raphael, ninguno de vosotros estaba allí mientras me daba esa única ruta de escape. No sabéis lo que sentí, ni podéis imaginarlo.”</p><p>“¿No puedo, Spencer?” Derek levantó una ceja, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿De verdad crees que no sepa lo que significa tener ganas de escaparse de los monstruos que vemos todos días? Tener ganas de escaparse del pasado, de poder finalmente olvidar?” hizo un sonido de desdén, quedándose en silencio por unos momentos, para darse tiempo de calmare. “Por favor. Deja que te ayude.”</p><p>Spencer evaluó con cuidado sus opciones.</p><p>Su mente era analítica, al final, y no había droga que pudiera nublar la lógica, de esto estaba tristemente consciente.</p><p>Sabía de tener un problema, sabía de poderlo admitir con sí mismo, pero dejarse ayudar de Morgan era algo enteramente diferente; quería decir aceptarlo como parte de su vida, y nunca había estado alguien que desempeñara ese papel por él, nunca alguien en que poder confiar ciegamente de esa manera para que arreglara todo lo que estaba equivocado, para que lo ayudara a cambiar lo que en él nunca había sido bueno, lo que pasaba ahora.</p><p>El Dilaudid no era el único problema, Derek no hablaba sólo de eso, y ambos lo sabían.</p><p>“No quiero ser esto.” murmuró, rendido. “No quiero fallecer por mano de mis monstruos. Yo no...” se paró, frunciendo el entrecejo. “¿Te quedas aquí?” pidió, finalmente mirándole los ojos, finalmente viendo una sonrisa sincera en su cara.</p><p>“Voy a quedarme hasta que lo quieres. Quizás también un poco más, niño.” se puso en pie, ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo. “No estás obligado a estar solo, ¿verdad?”</p><p>“Lo haces parecer tan sencillo, Derek.” se quejó el menor con una mueca, siguiéndolo afuera del baño. </p><p>“No digo que sea sencillo. Sólo digo que con nuestro trabajo vimos a muchas personas ceder a sus monstruos personales y a los fantasmas de su pasado. Los vimos transformarse en algo de…” se interrumpió, suspirando. “No digo que sea sencillo. Pero tienes que luchar para no dejar que ganen, y que me importa bastante de ti para no querer que te quedes a luchar solo, Spence.”</p><p>Spencer no le respondió, porque sabía qué haberle pedido de quedarse estaba bastante por Derek.</p><p>De todas formas, sonrió cuando el mayor se giró.</p><p>Pensó en las semanas pasadas, vio la sombra que se perfilaba encima a él y su vida, y sabía qué las palabras de Morgan no estaban suficientes para que desapareciera, que todavía estaba allí, que iba a tomar tiempo y que tenía que dar todo a esa batalla.</p><p>Pero Derek tenía razón.</p><p>No tenía que hacerlo solo.</p><p>Y esto bastaba para que, finalmente, el monstruo diera un poco menos miedo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>